Light and Dark The fight of two siblings
by chefchick
Summary: When SkyClan is ruined, the two kits, some of the few living of SkyClan, go off to find new homes. When they find different likes, Venomkit and Morningkit, there names at the beginning, fight to show they are worthy of their new clans.I don't own warriors
1. Chapter 1

Venomkit ran over to his sister, Morningkit, who was under their mom. He looked from her to their parents, Leafbreeze and Whisperwind. He let out a small purr. "We are going to be apprentces soon!" He called out happily.

Morningkit darted out of her moms fur. "I know! I am so happy!" She purred loudly, running around the small nursery

Leafbreeze purred and licked her kits fur. "You need to stop running in the dirt so you look nice for your ceremony!" She said, pinning her kits down and licking their pelts clean.

"Mom!" The two kits complaned, but then sat up and looked at their fur happily, all sleak and shining.

Whisperwinds ears pricked up at the sound of the clan meating. He smiled brightly and ushered his kits out into the clearing. He sat at the base of the rockpile watched his kits with joy shimmering brightly in his eyes

Leafbreeze sat next to her kits, watching them happily as they watched up to the leader who was on the Rockpile.

Morningkit sat tall even in the gaze of all of the cats. She was proud, she was about to be an apprentice. She felt full of joy, she wanted to run, but did well to not show just looked up to the leader, while sitting next to her mom, her brother on the other side of her.

Venomkit pawed the ground, unable to hide his excetment like his sister could. He looked up happily to the leader of Skyclan, Rosestar.

Rosestar looked down to the kits. "Venomkit and Morningkit are now old enough to be apprentices!" She called down to the cats, love in her eyes. She had never had kits, so she thought of all of the kits as her own in some way.

The clan of cats hushed down, looking at the kits. They had not had an apprentice ceremony for a little while, and they were ready for new warriors.

"You both are strong and promising kits. From this day forward, until you earn your warrior names, you will be known as..." Rosestar called out, but then got cut off

Just before she could call out their new names, cats rushed into camp. They had their teeth bared and their claws unseathed. They jumped on the Skyclan cats, fighting them.

The Skyclan cats were startled, but they jumped infront of the elders, queens, and kits and jumped into battle. The queens pushed the kits into the nursery and sat guard, ready to fight if got into their fighting stance and bared their teeth.

Leafbreeze pushed her kits back and jumped right next to Whisperwind, ready to fight. She was growling to the cats, Thunderclan cats. She felt a great weight fall on her shoulders, as she turned, she saw that a cat had jumped on her. She flipped on her back and scrachted the cats stomach. She looked over to her right, and Whisperwind was also being hurt scrachted the cat off but then felt weak. Another cat hit the Thunderclan cat off, and Leafbreeze laid there, the only movement was her flanks going up and down.

The sounds of battle were ferice, but then died away. There was a yell from somewhere in the middle of the battle, a yell of victory from the leader of Thunderclan. All of the Thunderclan cats let out a yeowl of trumph and ran off, their tails held high.

The after math of the battle was terrible. Cats laid in the clearing, surrounded by blood. Among most of the hurt was Leafbreeze next to her mate, Whisperwind. They were breathing hard and in great pain. They had pools of blood around them, and Leafbreeze let out a yell of pain.

Morningkit and Venomkit ran out to their parents, tears in their eyes. "Mom, dad." They cried, seeing only their parents bodies, not the many other hurt or dead cats.

Leafbreeze lifted her head. "You are apprentices, even without your names. Stay strong, I love you both." She whispered painfully and looked to her love. "Meet you in Starclan." She said with a slight smile and took one more breath, then no more.

"Mommy!" Morningkit cried and ran over to her mom, licking her ear with tears running off her whiskers. "Dont leave." She whispered, then turned to her dad, knowing that his fate would be the same.

"Dad, what should we do?" Venomkit asked, his voice strong, but sad. He looked around. The deputy, the leader, and most of the warriors were dead.

"Venomkit, Morningkit. We love you. We will watch over you in Starclan. But Skyclan is no more. You must find a new home. Stay strong, we will watch over you." He whispered, and looked to the sky. Then he laid his head down and moved no more. He had joined Leafbreeze in Starclan.

Morningkit looked up from her dead parents, tears matting her chest hair. She looked around and saw all the dead cats. Her eyes rested on the leaders, then the deputy's bodies. Then her parents once more. "We have to find a new home. Dad is right, Skyclan is gone. Most of the other cats will probly become rouges." She whispered to her brother, her blue eyes blazing with sadness and anger.

"We must grab freshkill then go. We dont know how to hunt, maybe we can find a clan to take us in." He said and licked his parents head. "We love you, please keep us safe." He whispered then stalked over to the fresh kill pile and picked up a piece of food with sadness. He was eating while others would never eat again. He knew that he and his sister lived for a reason, and that that reason was known only by Starclan. He sat down and ate the rabbit slowly.

Morningkit looked around. He was right, and she saw other cats doing the same, well the ones that lived. She went over, licked her parents ears one last time, and ran to the fresh kill pile. _The faster I eat, the faster I get away from this death. _She thought to herself as she grabbed one of the last pieces of prey, thankfully a good sized squirrle. She sat down next to her brother and ate her prey.

Venomkit finished and stodd up. "Skyclan will be missed, but we must move out now." He said in his strong, controling voice. He scanned the camp and then walked to the exit, only to stop when he didnt hear his sister behind him. He turned around.

Morningkit was standing, just standing. She looked around and saw all that she used to do here. It was her home. She snapped out of it and looked at her brother. She walked up to him, and in her soft but positive voice said, "Lets go find a new home." The two kits walked away from the Skyclan camp, the camp that was once their home. They walked away from their parents dead bodies, and their friend's. They walked away, out of sight of the few cats still in camp. They were off to find a home.


	2. Chapter 2

The two kits walked through the forest, the noises loud and threating. Morningkit walked right next to Venomkit, scared, but with each step she became braver

Morningkit was finally brave enough to walk just like she was not upset. She had her head held high so, if they finally came across cats to make them cats of their clan, she looked worthy. "Venomkit, which clan do you think Mom and Dad want us to join?" She asked, remembering in the stories the elders told about how all of the clans acted. She didnt want to join ThunderClan for sure after this terrible attack on SkyClan. She knew she would get revenge on the two cats that killed her parents.

"A strong clan, for sure. If we find a clan soon, that is perfect! If not, we might starve. We dont know how to hunt or fight. Lets try to find one." He said, then stopped as a new cat sent rushed over him. It was an unknown scent to both of them, and he was not usre if he wanted to join that clan or not. Then another scent came, a different clan. "This way." He said, lifting his head high and his tail higher, then stalked out from where the bush had hid them and looked at the much bigger cats.

Morningkit took a deep breath, then followed her sister, her head and tail just as high as his. She walked next to him, then sat, scared by the bigger cats.

A jet black cat, to the far right, was looking down to the cats. "Kits, get out of ShadowClans land." He said, although not as harsh as he wanted. He could not yell at a kit.

"We are the last of the once great SkyClan." Venomkit started, then gulped. He should not have told that SkyClan was no more.

"Once great?" The other cat, to the far left, asked gently. She was a bright, golden yellow colored she-cat that was from WindClan.

Morningkit nodded. "We need a home. We will be apprentices, but our ceremony was ruined by Thunderclan." She said, very brave now and sat up tall and did not need her brother for comfort.

"We could always us a few new apprentices. If you little runts think you can be werthy enough to be Shadowclan cats." The black kit said sharply, and looked down sharply at the kits.

Morningkit flinched. "We are Skyclan cats, but we will try all that we can to show you, but we are Skyclan cats." She said, never forgeting her home clan.

The black cat glared down. "We take _strong _cats, not cats that can jump." He hissed slightly.

Venomkit looked. "We are strong. And we are better than any other cat. Even Windclan." He said, looking angrily at the Windclan cat. "Shadowclan is the strongest clan, and we are worthy!" He said, his voice sure and strong.

The black cat smiled. "Good. You are both worthy, at least to me. I am sure that our leader, Scarstar, will agree with me. By the way I am Blacktail, Shadowclans deputy." He said, and stood up. "This way." He said, and started off.

Morningkit stayed sitting. "Venomkit, you are wrong. Skyclan was the strongest, we were just not prepared." She said sharply.

Venomkit got up and ran to Morningkit, pinning her down. "I will not loose this because of you. I should just get ride of you." He whispered, evil in his voice. He raised is paw, claws unseathed. But just as he was about to give his death swipe, he was knocked off her, and into the dust.

The golden Windclan cat was standing over Morningkit. "Leave her alone." She said sternly.

Venomkit looked at his sister, then the Windclan cat. "Fine, take the weak clan. You always messed up my life, and you cant mess it up again!" He hissed, then ran after the other cat.

Morningkit got up, shocked. "He... left?" She whispered

The other cat looked at her with soft eyes. "It is ok. Come back to camp with me. I am the leader, Breezestar. You are welcome in my clan, and you will be safe. Come on." She said softly and walked slowly away.

Morningkit looked to where she saw her brother last. Then she realized he took the evil way, and was not doing what their parents wanted. She sighed. "Good bye Venomkit, have fun." She whispered softly and followed Breezestar slowly. "My new home, mom and dad, please aprove."


	3. Chapter 3

Morningkit walked behind Breezestar slowly, tired and scared. She stopped right behind Breezestar, surounded by new smells. She froze in her tracks, and gave a little wimper.

Breezestar stopped outside of her clans camp and looked at Morningkit. "It is ok. You are welcomed here. You look old enough to be apprenticed but i will let you settle in first. Dont worry, i am here." She mewed gently, feeling like her mother somewhat, in a good way. She loved kits and she felt very bad for this one, espicailly after what Venomkit did to her.

"Oh, ok. Thank you." She whispered, then walked into camp slowly after Breezestar. She was hungry, and she still didnt know how to hunt. She then walked through the bracken that hid the camp, and froze. There was many cats that she did not know, and she was scared. She stood next to Breezestar, almost hiding in her fur.

Breezestar walked past Morningkit and then stopped. She walked over to Morningkit and nudged her towards the Highledge. "Come with me." She whispered and jumped up onto the Highledge. She knew that some of the Windclan cats might not like her, so she would need to be with her at first. She gestered with her tail to tell her to jump up.

Morningkit wanted to stay where she was, but she saw that cats were gathering around her. She jumped up onto the Highledge with a great, easy leap. Since she was a Skyclan cat, her back legs were strong so it was very easy for her to then sat on the Highledge, her head held high, but she was scared. She sat in Breezestars shadow, watching as cats came out and stared at her.

Breezestar gave a gently glance to Morningkit, then let out a yell. "May all cats that are old enough to catch their own prey meet me under Highledge for a clan meeting!" She looked as the few cats that were not already there came out of dens and sat under the Highledge, watching Morningkit. Some looked angry, some looked confused, some gave her a loving look.

Morningkit's eyes widened as she saw all of the cats under her. She kept her head high though, making sure that she looked like she was worthy.

The clan was quiet, so Breezestar started. "Today, as you can tell, we have a new apprentice in our clan." She looked at Morningkit. /I will name you soon, once you are settled in./ She thought to herself. "She is six moons old, but she will carry out her kit name until she is settled in." She called out, although it was more to Morningkit than anyone else.

A low murmur was going around the camp. The cats went into small groups to talk, but then they would glance at Morningkit. Finally they separted and one cat stood up. "Breezestar, where is she from?" He called out. He was an orange tabby.

Breezestar looked to Morningkit. She wanted her to answer that, to show that she was strong.

Morningkit picked up look on Breezestar so she stood up, took a deep breath, and stepped out of Breezestar's shadow. She tensed her body to keep it from shaking, and lifted her head high. "I am Morningkit. I was from Skyclan, the once great clan. It is a very long story, but the clan is now.... gone." She gulped and held back her tears, but one slipped down from her whiskers to the ground. "I am ready to be an apprentice, and i hope i can be taken in by your great clan." She said, then stepped back into the shadow, so her tears could come without cats seeing.

Breezestar nodded, then looked down to the orange tabby. "Does that answer your question Flickertail? Skyclan is no more. The once great clan had this kit, and we are lucky to have her now." She called down, almost daring him to argue.

Flickertail sat back down, a shocked look on his face. "Skyclan is.... gone?" He muttered.

The rest of the cats muttered in the same shocked tone as he were scared that one clan was gone.

Breezestar looked at her clan and then at Morningkit. She gave her a weak smile to her then ended the meeting by jumping off the Highledge. She looked among the cats of her clan, then up to the Highledge. She saw that Morningkit was crying slightly so she walked back up to her. "Morningkit, why dont you come with me to see Rosethorn, she is our medicine cat." She said gently, pointing with her tail towards the medicine den.

Morningkit quickly blinked away her tears then nodded. She was tired and hungry. She jumped off the Highledge and walked over to her. She knew that all the cats were watching her, so she tensed her muscles. She hoped that she would be able to talk to some of them soon, and get friends. She looked up to Breezestar with bright eyes.

Breezestar smiled and trotted off to the medicine den slowly. She walked in and sat down with Morningkit at her heels. "Lay down here." She said, and pointed to a fresh nest.

Morningkit nodded and laid down. She looked at her paws, her eyes glistening with tears. She waited for Rosethorn to come. She looked up as Breezestar walked to the back of the den, only to come back moments later.

Breezestar laid down. "Sorry, but Rosethorn is out getting herbs at the moment. But do you want to tell me the story?" She asked gently, her blue eyes shining with gentle intrest.

Morningkit nodded, then took in a deep breath and got ready to tell about the day her life changed forever.


	4. Chapter 4

"I was about to be an apprentice, with my mom at my side and my brother and her other side." She took a deep breath at this, her _mother_. "Just as we were about to get our apprentice names, a group of Thunderclan cats attacked our camp." A flash of fear and anger came across her face.

Breezestar nodded incuragingly. "Go on." She said gently.

Morningkit sighed. "The Thunderclan cats killed my parents. They are watching us now, but i will never forget them. And then me and Venomkit set off to find a new home, and then we met you." She said, slightly trembling by now.

Breezestar nodded. "I am so sorry. Your brother was terrible there. But you need to get over him, and make new friends." She said, sorry for the little kit. "I will make you an apprentice soon, but i want you to settle in first. There is fresh kill in the pile and you can take some into the nursery." She said gently. "Just watch out for Snakekit." She warned, then got up.

Morningkit nodded. "Thank you." She whispered, then dipped her head. She was not a Windclan cat yet she still had respect for her. She saved her life.

Morningkit got out into the clearing, but she wasnt hungry anymore. She just went over to the nursery with her head down. She found a nest and sniffed it gently. She only smelled a stale scent so she laid down in it gently. She put her head down only to lift it up a moment later when someone walked over to her.

"Hello! I am Rockkit." He said, smiling. "Who are you?" He asked. Since he was a kit he had missed the meeting.

Morningkit looked at the kit. He was about her age, but since she went through all that she did, she clearly understood more. "I am Morningkit." She said, not wanting to go into the sad story again.

Rockkit nodded, then sat down. He looked around.

A kit came strutting to Morningkits side. He let out a low growl. "What are _you _doing here?" He nearly hissed at her.

Morningkit looked at him. She tensed her muscles. His words cut her like a knife. "I am Morningkit, and i will be joining Windclan." She said, her voice flat. She tried not to get angry, but she had been through so much that she had a right to be.

"You are not worthy, you are just Skyclan trash." He hissed, his eyes daring her to get angry.

Morningkit could not take it anymore. She got to her paws and walked towards him until their noses touced. "You dont know how worthy i am. I have been through more pain then most warriors will ever see. You think im trash, then what does that make you?" She asked, her voice slightly raised, but not that high.

The kits looked at her. "Keep in line." He hissed, then stalked back into the shadows.

Rockkit looked at the kit, then Morningkit.

Morningkit walked back over to the nest that was hers now. She laid down and looked at her paws. She sniffed slightly.

Rockkit looked at his paws, too. "Im sorry. That is Snakekit, my brother. He is full of hot steam, he would not hurt a fly." He said, sounding ashamed about his brothers actions.

Morningkit looked at him. "It is ok. I should have stayed calm." She mewed gently, looking to the sky.

Rockkit sighed. "He disserved it. I cant stand up to him." He said sadly, then looked at his stomach as it growled. "Want to share a rabbit?" He asked gently.

Morningkit thought for a second. She wanted to talk to a cat, and not be alone, and she was getting hungry. "Sure, i have never had rabbit." She amitted with a smile.

Rockkit got to his paws. "Well you will love it! It is our main prey!" He said happily and walked over to the fresh kill pile, and came back with a rabbit.

Morningkit smiled. The rabbit looked great. She was about to mew her thanks when something else cut her off. Her ears pricked up.

Rockkit placed the rabbit down and froze also. He looked out of the nursery and then back at Morningkit.

The scream of sadness and fear came and echoed through camp. It came from the camp exit, and it was loud.

All of the Windclan cats walked out to find what the noise was about. By the time Morningkit and Rockkit got out of the nursery, the cat who was crying was in the middle of camp. The cry came again.

Morningkit was pressed against Rockkit, scared for many reasons. Both kits froze when they saw what the cry was coming from, and they were just as scared.


	5. Chapter 5

Breezestar looked at Morningkit, then out of her den, hearing the cries still. "Are you sure? You just got here; you might want a night or two to think this over." She said softly, not wanting the now orphan kit to run into something without thinking it over.

Morningkit was still standing tall, but her head was down in sorrow. "I am sure. You saved me from the wild, and now I will help out my new clan, my home." She said softly, and then just looked at her new leader, waiting for her to talk now.

With a soft sigh, Breezestar nodded. "If you wish. I will have your apprentice ceremony tomorrow, along with Rockkit and Snakekit." She said softly, then stood up and walked to the exit of her den, standing up tall and looked out over her clan.

Morningkit walked out next to Breezestar, and even though she was only up to her leg, she still stood up tall and proud. She turned to her new leader, and dipped her head in respect, then walked slowly over to Rockkit.

Rockkit was sitting near his brother, whispering something to him quickly. He looked up as Morningkit's shadow fell over him, and then looked over to Snakekit with a look that was the most threatening look that he ever gave.

Snakekit squinted his eyes at his brother, like a glare but not as bad, and then gave a death glare to Morningkit. He turned his head with only a hiss and then trotted off to the nursery.

Morningkit sat down softly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you…" She whispered, sniffing the air over and over again. _What is that smell?_ She thought, knowing the smell somehow.

At this, Rockkit looked at her. "Oh no it is no big deal; he was just being a jerk again." He said softly and looked at her with an odd look. "What are you sniffing?" He asked, confused.

Morningkit wrinkled her nose. "The smell… it's no big deal. Um…." She felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, just as she looked at Rockkit. She looked down at her paws quickly.

Rockkit thought he did something, so _he _looked down at his paws. "So…" He whispered, just as uncomfortable.

Morningkit sighed and forced herself to look up. "I talked to Breezestar." She said softly, and just shuffled the dirt around her paws, making a puff of dust that went up to her chest.

Rockkit giggled at her, and then realized what she was saying. "What? About what?" He asked, shocked. He still felt uncomfortable, but he felt better.

Morningkit tipped her head at his giggle, then realized the puff of dust and stopped right away. She felt her ears starting to burn with embarrassment. She looked at him, and opened her mouth to tell him, but the dirt had not settled yet and it flew into her mouth. She started to gag on the dirt.

Rockkit did not know what was happening, he thought she was choking. He tapped on her back, and then ran off quickly. In a heartbeat later he came back with a ball of moss that was dripping with fresh, ice cold water. He dropped it at her paws.

Morningkit looked at him with a smile of gratitude, and then licked the moss. After the drink, she lifted up her head and started to lick the roof of her mouth.

Rockkit was watching her closely. "Are you ok?" He asked, panicked for his only true friend's life.

Morningkit smiled softly. "Yes. Thank you so much." She whispered, still tasting dirt, but she was not choking anymore.

Rockkit nodded, then looked around camp. "Um…. I was wondering if you wanted to sit vigil with me for Cherrykit. I know that you didn't know her but she was my friend and…"

Morningkit cut him off from babbling. "Of course." She slowly walked over to the kit and sat down, trying not to make a face at the smell.

Rockkit sat next to Morningkit and sighed. "That smell is coming from her." He whispered sadly.

Morningkit nodded and took another breath. "No!" She said standing up.

Rockkit stood up. "What is wrong?" He asked, so confused.

Morningkit took a step back. "The smell… it's my brother…" she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Rockkit tiled his head, very confused. "No, this is Cherrykit. Are you ok?" He asked as he gently put his paw on her forehead, seeing if she had a fever.

Morningkit shook her head. "No, I'm not ok… I need to talk to Breezestar." She whispered, then stumbled forward, but was so shocked she fell down.

Rockkit ran to her side and got her to her paws and he let, well more like made, her lean on him. "Come on, you can tell me and me." He whispered, more confused then he had ever been in his short life.

In a few heartbeats, Rockkit helped Morningkit into the leaders den for the second time that day. He stopped and stood by the entrance of Breezestar's den, struggling to keep Morningkit's weight against himself without falling.

Breezestar took a deep sniff of the air. "Skyclan…." Her hackles rose, then she remembered. She quickly licked her fur down and hissed at herself. _Stop doing that!_ "Come in." She called softly once her fur was down and once she was calm.

Rockkit walked in with Morningkit, struggling to even take a step, on his shoulder. He could not go any farther, so he and Morningkit fell down near the entrance of the leaders den, near the bramble.

At this sight, Breezestar jumped to her paws and ran over to Morningkit, who was now lying down on the floor. She sniffed her body carefully and touched her paw to her forehead softly. "Rockkit, what happened?" She demanded. Her biggest fear was that Morningkit was sick, or that she had a she had a sickness that she brought to camp.

Rockkit's eyes were bigger than ever before. He shook his head. "She keeps mumbling about her brother." He whispered, not taking his eyes off of Morningkit.

Breezestar looked just as confused as Rockkit. She moved over to Morningkit and helped her sit up. "Morningkit, you need to tell us what you are talking about." Her voice was thick with worry.

Morningkit had a blank look on her face. "My brother…." She mumbled, so much that it was hard for anyone to understand.

Rockkit looked at Breezestar. "See… I'm worried." He whispered, fear in his voice.

Breezestar looked at Rockkit. "You should go. You should not have to see her like this." She said, then turned to Morningkit. "Now, honey, can you tell me more?" She asked, trying to make her voice sweet and not sound worried.

Rockkit nodded and started to walk out, his head down.

Morningkit was still in a daze, she was just facing the wall, not blinking. Right as Rockkit got to the bramble, she opened her mouth. "No, stay." She said softly.

Breezestar looked over to Rockkit, who stopped at the bramble, looking over to Breezestar. Breezestar shrugged and nodded for him to come back. "She might open up to you, you seem to be close." She whispered, then looked back at Morningkit.

Rockkit ran back to Morningkit, then sat down slowly. "I'll try." He said to Breezestar, then looked at Morningkit. Although he had just met her, he knew something was deeply wrong for her to be like this. When Breezestar nodded, then started. "Morningkit? Can you hear me?" He knew she was in like a trance.

Morningkit did not talk, but just gave a soft nod.

Rockkit nodded. "It's a start." He mumbled.

Breezestar jumped in. "What are you talking about your brother? Is he here?" She waited for Morningkit to answer.

Morningkit did not say a word, or move. She just stared at the blank wall.

Rockkit sighed. "Morningkit. What do you mean your brother?" He asked softly.

At this Morningkit just talked, but did not move or blink from the trance. "Cherrykit carries his scent, that is the bad scent, but it also is along with another scent, like Shadowclan, as I was told when I met Breezestar. He must have done that to Cherrykit." She said, then blinked, and was out of the trance.

Breezestar gasped. "Your brother killed Cherrykit?" She nearly yelled.

Morningkit nodded, then started to cry. She bowed her head, crying harder every second.

Rockkit used his tail to pull her over to his shoulder so she could cry on his shoulder.

Breezestar nodded then jumped up onto the top of her den. "May all cats that are old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Tall Rock." She called, looking down at the kits body. "We have a problem now, with Shadowclan."

Morningkit was crying into Rockkit's fur, and Rockkit was trying to sooth her. "It is ok, it is ok."


	7. Chapter 7

Breezestar looked down at the stunned cats. She felt bad now. As she looked in their eyes she saw sorrow for the loss of Cherrykit, and now they had a slight shimmer of fear because they all knew that it was not an apprentice or warrior naming ceremony. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "As you all know, Morningkit just joined the clan." She started, her voice booming.

At this, all of the cats, other than Rougesoul, who was still crying at her only kits side, ears pricked up. Some of their hackles even rose, but that is because they only believe that full blood Windclan cats should be in the clan.

Breezestar sighed, seeing how most of the cats were not happy with Morningkit to begin with. "She just told me that the smell that we all smelled from Cherrykit is her brother, mixed with Shadowclan. This means that he, sadly, took the life of the young Cherrykit. Now…" Before she could finish, she was cut off.

The cat that cut her off stood up and looked at her. He was an elder, gray hair growing on his muzzle and his once black pelt was slowly becoming white. He looked at the leader. "So this kits kin killed Cherrykit? She must be just like him!" He called out, looking around to see if anyone agreed. He smirked as other cats nodded, and then sat, contempt.

Breezestar shook her head slowly. "No, if she was, would she tell us that he did it?" She questioned, waiting for the elder, Torntail, to answer, but someone else did.

A newly made warrior stood up now. She had a cream colored pelt, but she had been in fights, shown by the many cuts on her body, especially one big one that ran all the way down her flank. "But who is to say that she did not do it just to trick us?" She hissed anger in her voice, for this reason alone. Cherrykit was her niece, and she could not handle that the killer's kin was in camp.

"Why would she do that? She just lost her clan and she is becoming an apprentice to Windclan!" Breezestar said, feeling like the whole clan was against her, but she did not care. She was made leader because she could stand up for what she knew was right, and if she thought it was right, it was.

An older warrior stood up, his milky white pelt shimmering in the sun. "And you are going to let her? She is a kit; I'm sure she thinks that our clan destroyed her clan! She is getting close to us, just so she can learn our weaknesses!" He called out, giving Breezestar a look that said _You are not right, you don't know any of the answers._

Breezestar looked around. "She knows that we did nothing but help her. She has not done anything wrong to this clan. If a cat can name one thing that she has done wrong…" She challenged, looking around. All of the cats that had been nodding and making comments were now still and silent. Breezestar nodded. "Now, see? You are all just pointing claws, but you have no…" She was cut off as a cat stood up.

A kit, which was big for being a kit, stood. He was clearly ready to be an apprentice. "I have proof." He called out, a sneer on his face.

All the cats looked to him, including Breezestar. She was shocked, but then shook her head softly. "And what is that?" she asked, her voice getting louder from pure shock.

The kit smiled, like he had and evil plan. He looked around happily, proud to have the attention. "I heard her talking." He said plainly.

Breezestar sighed. "Ok, yes, I understand. You must have misunderstood. You are only a kit. I don't even know what you think we are talking about. Now, anyone else have proof?" She asked, scanning the clan.

The kit glared at her. "I understand! She was talking about how she wants to be like her brother and how she will do anything he does! And she even said that she and her brother have a plan! She said everything to Rockkit! I heard them!" he said quickly, and then calmed as he noticed everyone seemed to believe him.

Breezestar sighed. "Well, we will have to go ask." She said softly.

A cat stood up, a tom with orange and white fur, the deputy of the clan, Firesnout. "No! We must get her before she gets us! And Rockkit! They are in it together!" And at that, the whole clan nodded, unsheathed their claws, and ran into Breezestar's den, which was very big, almost as big as any other den. They ran to Rockkit and Morningkit, making a circle around them.

Morningkit lifted her head, still crying. She was shocked, looking at all the cats with unsheathed claws. She let out a whimper.

Rockkit moved in front of Morningkit protectively, with his small claws unsheathed also, and baring his teeth.

The kit who talked walked forward. "You have betrayed the clan, now you must pay." And at that, the let out a hiss and jumped at Rockkit and Morningkit, and the fight began.


	8. Chapter 8

Rockkit hissed and flung at the kit. He started to fight him blindly, biting, clawing, anything to get him to stop.

A tom then jumped on Morningkit, but since she was a kit, he did not think she could fight, unlucky for him. Morningkit took a step back, dodging his attack, then jumped on his back and slashed his flank, and face, aiming for his eyes.

All the cats were attacking the kits, all but three. The three cats were Breezestar, a sandy and cream colored tom named Carmelear, and a new gray apprentice she- cat named Crystalpaw, and they stood in front of the kits in a fighting stance. Breezestar was in front. "Anyone want to take on their leader?" She challenged.

Most of the clan took a step back, sheathing their claws, but there was still about five cats who jumped forward and started to fight. Two jumped on Breezestar, one jumped on Carmelear, and two jumped on Crystalpaw.

Hissing and spitting in the face of her attackers, Crystalpaw pushed one off and bit the other. They then jumped on her back and pinned her down. She was close to passing out. Both of the attackers looked at eachother and pushed her over. At this time, Crystalpaw scratched their stomachs until they let her go. But one came back, the bigger tom. "You are just an apprentice." He jumped on her and bit her neck. Crystalpaw laid there, hoping he thought she was dead. She was bleeding hard and was out of the count. She passed out, and the attacker got up and started to groom the blood off of himself.

Breezestar looked at the cats. "You attack me, you will be exiled." She threatened, but got ready to fight. The bigger she-cat was older and understood that if she fought, she was as good as dead. She dipped her head. "Im sorry Breezestar." She then walked back to the rest of the cats.

The other cat fighting Breezestar smirked. He was smaller, and just the same size and Breezestar. "Im sorry, but I know that she will turn with her brother. You will understand, if you live." He nearly hissed, knowing that he was going to be deputy once Firesnout was leader. He jumped on her.

At the jump, Breezestar stuck out her paw and slashed his face with ease, sending him to the ground with a puddle of blood. She put her paw with sharpened claws on his neck, forcing him to gasp for breath. "I will not kill you, lucky for you. You need to learn that I am leader, and I have Starclan on my side." She pulled her paw up and he gasped for breath. "Now, get out of here." She then jumped forward and started to fight the cat that was battling Carmelear.

Carmelear was a newly made warrior, and he was fighting one of the strongest warriors. The warrior had him pinned down and was leaning over for the death bit, and Breezestar bowled him over, pinning him down, her claws digging into him. "Now, think about what you were about to do. Kill your own clanmate over this?" She hissed and got up, but slashed his sides in the process. "Now go." She hissed, and the tom limped off with the cat that attacked Breezestar, and the rest of the clan circled around them to keep them from running.

The cat that was attacking Morningkit had flipped over on his back, nearly crushing her. Morningkit hissed and bit his shoulder, hard. He yelped and got up, and at that moment Breezestar ran into him, crushing him against the wall. "Leave her alone." She hissed, and then let him go. He fell to the ground, since Breezestar broke one of his ribs. He limped back to the rest of the clan, but scratched his claws over Morningkits flank.

The kit that was attacking Rockkit was winning. Rockkit hissed and opened his eyes and was frozen with fear at the cat that he was attacking. "No…" he whispered, falling limp.

The kit smirked. "Haha, you weakling." He reached out his claw and screatched his one eyes. "So you can watch me kill you." He leaned over to give the death bite.

At this he was bowled over by a cat, but not the cat that was going to. The cat that was pinning him down was the blood covered Morningkit. "Stay off him, your rat." She slashed his flank. "Now go over with the other traders, Snakekit." She hissed, then quickly limped over to the rest of the cats that helped her .

She limped over to Rockkit, and Breezestar, Carmelear, and Crystalpaw were all looking over him. He was passed out and in a blood covered puddle. She looked at his eye sadly. "He is blind in one eyes, right?" She whispered.

Breezestar nodded sadly. "Yes, but that might be the least of our problems." She whispered, looking around.


	9. Chapter 9

Morningkit tilted her head, fearful that the leader lost a life at her expense. She looked her over. She had cuts over her body, but none looked life threatening. Looking at the other cats, Carmelear and Crystalpaw, but they didn't look hurt.

Dipping her head, Breezestar nudged the unmoving, blood covered Rockkit. The only movement that he had was the slight rise and fall of his chest. She gently flipped him over to the other side so that his injured eye was showing.

Gasping and taking a step back, Morningkit could not handle what she saw. Rockkits right eye was swollen and closed but blood was coming from it. She fell down as she took a step back and fell into the many puddles of blood, hers, Rockkits, and many other cats bloods. She started shaking her head. "No…. he did it all for me…" She whispered, and dipped her head down and started to nearly cry.

Crystalpaw limped over to Morningkit. "Hush now. It is ok. Here, I will go get Rosethorn, she was out getting herbs." She said in a soft tone, then quickly limped out before anyone could say anything.

Carmelear looked over to Breezestar. "I'm hurt, but I can handle it until everyone is looked over." He dipped his head and limped over to the traders. He pushed his way to the front, and the rest of the clan remade the circle around them. He hissed at them, and then looked around the clan. "You believed this kit? Look over there!" He yowled, his tail flicking over to Morningkit, Rockkit, and Breezestar. "They are all hurt, so am I and Crystalpaw! Just because you rats listened to this rat, mousebrained trader!" He yowled at them, but then unsheathed his claws quickly, but then sheathed them again, not strong enough for another fight. "I'm proud that most of you realized that it was wrong, but I'm not proud that you didn't help though, or that _you,"_ He pointed to the traders in the middle of the circle. "That you attacked us. I hope you never see sun high again, or Starclan." He hissed, then moved back into the circle.

Rosethorn quickly ran into her den, her jaws packed with herbs. She saw the injured kits, and quickly dropped the herbs and looked at them. She ran to Breezestar. "What happened? No… that can wait, who is hurt worse?" She asked, close to ordering.

Looking at the kits, and herself, she looked closely. "Rockkit. Check his eye. His broth… Snakekit did that to him." She said quickly, then limped over to Morningkit, trying to calm her.

Nodding softly, Rosethorn ran to Rockkit. She looked him over, and saw the main problem, his eye. She ran and got wet moss and gently wiped away some of the blood.

As she did so, Rockkit started to cry in pain and whimpered.

Noticing this, Rosethorn started to hum softly. She could not give him poppyseeds for the pain because he was still passed out. She kept wiping until most of the blood was gone, then, still humming the sweet, soft tune, she quickly wrapped it with cobwebs to keep it from bleeding more. She wrapped it around his head several times, making sure that it only covered the injured eye, not both. She then put burlock root on his cuts and then put some more cobwebs on the cuts. She looked over to Morningkit, since no matter what she did, he was still crying. "Can you come here?" She whispered.

Morningkit lifted her head, blood and tears staining her pelt and matting her fur. She did not have tears in her eyes now, for Breezestars calming words help a little, only some falling off her whiskers. She got up and painfully limped over to Rockkit, with Breezestar behind her.

Dipping her head and stepping back, Rosethorn made room for Morningkit to take her spot. She put burlock root and cobwebs on the worst of her cuts, and looked at her leg. Morningkits leg was at a very odd angle and looked very painful. Tilting her head, Rosethorn looked at her. "Does you leg hurt?" She asked softly.

Looking down at her leg, Morningkit nodded softly. "Yes, but not that bad." She said softly.

Silently, Rosethorn gasped. Morningkits leg was bent, but it was the obisite way, so it was broken badly. It was shocking that she could handle that pain, especially as a kit. Most full grown warriors would be passed out by the pain, but she even walked on it. "Lay down, now." She ordered, running to the back of her den.

Morningkit did as she was told, but she used her tail to run over Rockkits back, soothing him. She also hummed, but was confused so the tune was lost.

Rosethorn ran out and started to put many twigs and cobwebs in a pile, and then got ready to give her poppy seeds. "You need to eat this, for it is going to hurt." She whispered, and pushed forward a poppy seed, but only one. That way, she would wake up sooner and since she was a kit, she could not have many more than that.

Sadly, Morningkit ate the poppy seed. She was groggy, but not yet asleep.

Rosethorn put her paws on Morningkits small, injured leg. "This is going to hurt." She said, and got ready to push down, but waited for her to fall asleep.

All of a sudden, a shreak of pain came from the medicine den. Rosethorn tilted her head and looked at Morningkit. "I didn't do anything yet." She whispered.

Morningkit shook her head. "That wasent me." She whispered, then fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Shimmereyes whipped her head around. She opened her mouth to ask Rockkit to stay with Morningkit, but he was out also, so she had to just run out of the warrior den. "What happened?" She asked, and when no one answered, she yelled it again. "What happened?!" Her voice boomed.

A cat was holding Snakekit in his mouth, getting cut all over his muzzle and chest. He tilted his head over to the sobbing cat to his left.

Running to the cat's side, she saw that the cat was Dropbreeze, was leaning over a figure. She whipped up and hissed at Shimmereyes, then just broke down and started to cry. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and then leaned back over. She licked the figure softly, getting the blood off of her pelt.

Closing her eyes in respect, Shimmereyes realized the cat was Crystalpaw, the cat that helped save Morningkit. She looked at Snakekit, but had to ask anyway. "What happened?" she whispered

Dropbreeze was now crying too hard to talk, and she just kept cleaning her only kin, for her mate had died a few moons ago.

The cat that was holding Snakekit made a muffled sound, and another two cats ran forward and took the kit from his mouth, but Snakekit was clawing too much, then had to dig a hole and put him in it, one holding him down with his paw, the other sitting watch.

The original tom that was holding Snakekit was now covered in cuts that were bleeding slowly. He limped over to Shimmereyes. "I can tell you what happened." He said quietly.

Tilting her head, Shimmereyes pointed to her den. "Here, tell me when I am healing you." She whispered, and then slowly started off, so confused. She didn't know what happened with Snakekit. She got to her den and sat down, then saw Morningkit. "I will be right back with you, sit down in that nest please." She whispered, then moved over to Morningkit, pawing her softly, making sure she was still asleep.

Morningkit did not move, so Shimmereyes put her paw on the kits leg and pressed down, hard. Morningkit whimpered in her sleep, and Shimmereyes quickly put the splint on her leg, and then licked her head softly. "Sleep soundly, young one." She whispered, then did the same to Rockkit, then went to the back of her den to get burlock root and cobwebs.

When Shimmereyes came back out of the herb part of her den, she went straight to the tom. "Ok, Cloudsoul, tell me what happened." She said, and gently put the herbs on his cuts.

Wincing at the herbs being placed on his wounds, Cloudsoul started to explain it all. "Well the kit that you saw, as you might know, was Flarekit. He was talking about how bad the fight was just then, and Snakekit walked up and told him that he was the one who thought of doing that whole thing, to get rid of the terrible Morningkit." He winced at the words. "I am just quoting him, I was out hunting, and when I got word of all this, I ran back, but I was too late to help." He felt terrible that he was not there to help.

Shimmereyes nodded and bit the cobweb to cut if off. "I know, I understand. I was getting herbs." She said, and then sat, ready to hear the rest.

Taking another deep breath, Cloudsoul continued. "Well… Flarekit said that Morningkit is a good kit and that he was bad for doing that, so Snakekit jumped on him and killed him swiftly. Flarekit felt no pain, and now he is in Starclan." He sighed softly, but then a yowl came from camp.

The yowl was from one cat, their voice booming. "Everyone! Protect the queens, kits, and elders." The voice sounded strained, like it was painful to put out.

Shimmereyes jumped up and hissed, and then there was another yowl, more frightening then the first. The yowl was a yowl of battle.


	11. Sorry! Please forgive me!

**IM SO SORRY! I MESSED UP SO BADLY!!! Im sorry…. I put Shimmereyes for like the last few chapters… but I meant Rosethorn. As some of you know, I'm writing a story where the medicine cat is Shimmereyes. Im soooooo sorry everyone, im going to change it, and keep on making it ROSETHORN! Once again, sorry!**


	12. Chapter 11

Rosethorn jumped up at the battle cry and ran out of the medicine den, not even hesitating as she called over her shoulder. "Stay here!" to Nightbreeze. She charged out of the medicine den and right into battle. She looked to see where the cry came from, and she found it.

Over in the corner, still fighting for his life, was Frostsmoke. He was being attacked by one of the traitors that attacked their own clan mates, and he was loosing. He hit the ground and the warrior on top of him was about to give him the death bite.

Charging forward, Rosethorn took a jump and plowed the cat off of Frostsmoke and hissed. "You traitor! Go or I will finish you off myself!" She stuck her claws into his flesh, but her heart was racing. She knew a few moves, but she could not stand up to a warrior that was trained to fight and kill.

The cat under Rosethorn let out a hiss and slid out from below her, then ran off, leaving a small trickle of scarlet blood that showed where he was going.

Once she was sure the traitor was gone, Rosethorn ran to Frostsmoke. "What happened?" She ordered right away, her back to him. He was in bad shape and could not fight, so Rosethorn was ready to fight for him if any cat came their way.

Frostsmoke was panting hard, and bleeding lots of ruby red blood. "Snakekit…. He, he got loose, and all of the traitors started to attack, right after him. They-they out numbed us, since most of our warriors aren't ready for a fight at the spur of the moment, and…."

Turning ever so slightly, Rosethorn looked at him. "It is ok. Hush. Now, let me get you into my den, then I will come and heal you once I can." She grabbed his scruff, the only part that did not have many cuts, and she dragged him to her den. She closed her eyes as he let out many painful moans.

The moment they got to her den, Rosethorn placed Frostsmoke in the closest nest and looked around. "Lick your wounds, I will be back as soon as I can." She said, pushed forward her prey that she was given by an apprentice, and then ran off.

As soon as Rosethorn got out there, she was attacked by a large she-cat. The she-cat was Flarebreeze, who was a newer warrior and she did not know what she was in for. Rosethorn pinned her down and shook her head. "You are only doing this because Strongclaw is, aren't you?" She hissed.

Flarebreeze let out a screech and lashed out at Rosethorn with a sharp claw, and hit Rosethorn right in the muzzle, leaving three slashes. "I love him and he loves me!" She screamed.

Rosethorn shook her head. "I cant let you ruin your life, you are going to have kits!" She yowled, looking down at Flarebreeze's stomach. She sheathed her claws and hit is against Flarebreeze's head, hard. She passed out and Rosethorn dragged her to her den and placed her in the medicine den and sighed. "Keep an eye on her. If she wakes up, give her these." She told the toms and put a large pile of poppy seeds in the middle of her den. "Only a few though, and eat them if you are hurting." She ordered, especially to Frostsmoke. She ran back out.

Breezestar jumped up onto her den and scanned camp. "Stop! In the name of Starclan, stop!" she yowled, and when no traitors stopped, she jumped on the closest one and slashed his neck. He let out a yowl and ran out of camp, away from Breezestar.

Looking around quickly, Rosethorn suddenly felt a pelt brush against hers. She whipped around, ready to fight, when she saw it was little Morningkit. She was panting and her split was falling off.

"What are you doing here?" Rosethorn asked, and started to circle Morningkit, her back to the kit, protecting her.

"I wanted to help, I mean Snak…." Morningkit started, but was cut off, and let out a yowl of pain.

Rosethorn whipped around to see Morningkit pinned to the ground, the blood covered Snakekit standing over her.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update, school is starting, so it will start to take me longer to update, and I have been having writers block and yeah… Oh! Before I forget, in my stories I try not to take the wonderful ideas from Erin Hunter, although SHE OWNS WARRIORS, NOT ME, I try to only take that and the clans basically, so there has been no Tigerclaw, Tigerstar, nothing, just a heads up for in my story you might get confused about that… for you know, Snakekit might as well be Tigerstar as a kit, and I might write a one shot on how he feels in this chapter, his point of view, but only maybe, but thanks for reading my stories even though I took so long to update. Thanks loyal fans! **

Rosethorn let out a snarl and took a step forward, claws extended, ready to knock the kit off of the brave apprentice age cat from the once strong Skyclan.

Smirking at Rosethorn, Snakekit put his paw on Morningkit's throat, claws unsheathed. "One more step, and she will be in Skyclan with the rest of her weak clan!" his voice bellowed, so everyone else knew.

Breezestar heard this and lifted her tail. "Everyone, halt! Don't hurt Morningkit, what did she do to you?" she asked, her voice as nice as she could muster for this evil kit. She felt helpless. He was a kit, young and weak, and she was the all mighty leader of the clan, but no, if she tried to fight him, Morningkit would be dead. Yes, Snakekit was small, but she knew that he had the power and knowledge to kill Morningkit before she could even get a paw forward.

Knowing he had the power, Snakekit sat up tall, but his paw was still clamped tight over Morningkit's throat, slowly depriving her lungs of air. "That is right, now, for some reason, you all fear a kit that is smaller than most of you, but that is smart. I am smarter than most kits, or even most warriors, for I have watched every cat in battle practice; I have watched the deputy, the leader, my own parents, every cat. And I have learned every fighting move that I can use with my height, and I know how to take a cats life in a heartbeat." His voice boomed around the clearing, for all cats were dead silent, all looking at each other, wanting a plan to form, but without being able to move or talk, the only way they could save Morningkit was if one cat got an idea and went through it, without him seeing.

Morningkit's eyes started to dim as the life slowly started to drain from her body, but she was still breathing, but silently gasping for breath. She looked around all the cats that she could see without being able to move her head, the hope in her eyes slowly fading as she noticed no cat had a plan, and that she would probably die that day. She closed her eyes and fought back tears. _I will join Starclan, and I can't even live up to my parents hope of living to receive my apprentice name at the least. _

Taking a slow, deep breath, Breezestar's hackles rose slightly, but then flattened down. "Now, Snakekit, what can we do to make you spare young Morningkit's life?" she had never reasoned with a cat, not even a leader, and now she found that she was reasoning with a kit. She knew he would have to be killed at the end, if they managed to get Morningkit safe, or not, they could not have a power thirsty cat running around the forest, or all clans would be in danger. No cat had ever heard of such a thing.

His eyes looking around at all of the cats, a bigger smile grew on his face. "I want to be given the title of leader, and the power of one. Breezestar, you will become a warrior, or you shall die. There is no one up to my power, all are either apprentices, kits, queens, warriors, or elders, but there may be a medicine cat, but they cannot talk to Starclan, unless the cat is one of my followers. Either that, or I kill Morningkit, and every other cat that gets in my way, or any cat that I feel like killing."

Several cats raised their own hackles and hissed, ready to fight. "No one thinks you are worthy to be leader! And you are only a kit!" Several shouted out.

Snakekit shook his head, pressing his paw so hard into Morningkit's neck flesh that she passed out and scarlet red blood started to trickle slowly down her neck into the dust. "Now, does anyone else want to say something?" he questioned, a disgusting smile on his face since he was enjoying slowly taking the life from a kit.

There was then a blood curdling yowl and Snakekit hit the dirt ground of the clearing, another cat about his size pinning him to the ground. "I do." The cat yowled at him, but it was clear that the cat was hurt.

At that moment, several cats made a circle around Snakekit, wanting to rip him to shreds, and see who got to him first. There was another circle around Morningkit, but a protective one, with Rosethorn in the middle, curing her.

There were gasps of shock as the cats of WindClan saw who was attacking Snakekit. The cat had cobwebs over his eyes, and was filled with pain. "How dare you hurt her? Have fun, dead." And with that, the cat, also a kit, delivered the death bite, and stood up, showing everyone exactly who he was.

The cat that ended the terrible life of Snakekit was his own brother, Rockkit. He had cobwebs over his eyes that his own brother had done to him, made him blind in one eye. He did this so he could watch him be killed, but Rockkit was not so cruel, so he killed him swiftly.

After a moment, the circle let up and cats started to bite Snakekit, to make sure he was dead, and then dragged him to carrion place, where any vulture or any rouge could finish him off.

Rockkit quickly, and with difficulty, went over to Morningkit, but collapsed, tired and not able to see well with only one eye, and the shock of that finally settling in.

Morningkit's eyes opened and she laid her head on his paws. "My hero." She whispered, blood still running down her neck, but she was alive, alive because of his bravery, and the friendship that burned between them.

**Ok this was probably my favorite chapter of all of them in "Light and Dark, the fight of two siblings." I'm not sure if it is because it was so long or because it was so detailed, in my mind. Please read and review, an just a heads up, I will probably end this in like four or five chapters, just because I have a plan in my head of what is happening for each chapter! Thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok this is a few seasons later, like four, or five. Point is, a LONG time has passed. The story is almost over, sorry about that, but it is. I have many more coming though, just incase you are wondering.**

Standing tall, a she-cat walked into camp, her head held high, but a large limp and loud winces followed. Three tail lengths into camp, she fell to the floor and closed her eyes, racked with pain.

Cats formed a circle around the she-cat, all shocked, but not moving forward to help her. All staring from her to the others, everyone was silent.

A hiss came from the crowd and a tom pushed through the crowd and ran to the she-cats side, licking her lovingly and carefully. He wrapped around her and watched her carefully. "Morningdew?" His voice was calm, but there was a hint of fear in it. No cat came back with this much pain.

Morningdew's eyes flew open and looked at the tom, weak, but a smile grew on her face. "Rockspark, it is Morning_star _now." Her voice was so weak, but she was clearly happy.

Smiling at this, Rockspark wrapped around her more, but made sure she was not hurt. "Love, im so proud. But we have some bad news to share…" he whispered, watching her, but then his eyes darted to the rest of the clan, who were nodding softly.

Her eyes grew wider and Morningstar jumped up, full of pain, but she needed to get to her rightful rank. "Rockspark, in my den. Gather anyone else who you need to explain to me what is going on." She was shocked. Her first orders as a leader. She expected that it would be for an apprentice to go get food for an elder, or something simple like that, not something that could change her life, and the life of her clan.

Following his loves order, well, his leaders order, Rockspark walked over to a black and white tom and then went to Morningstar's new den and waited for her, his eyes locked on the bramble covered entrance. He was worried about her, so he kept sniffing the air and perked his ears, looking for any trace of her coming, or not.

After a few minutes of painful silence and waiting, there was a ruffling sound from the brambles and then Morningstar's head poked through the brambles, the pain clear in her eyes, but she kept her head high and walked over to the dried out moss nest that was now hers. Painfully, she half fell, half sat, in the nest and made a face at the feel of the dried out moss on her fur. She looked at the two toms, her body inching closer to Rockspark.

Taking a deep breath, Rockspark started. "We got a messenger sent over from Shadowclan, the medicine cat apprentice. He said that they have to meet with us, at Sundown, tonight. They know that you are the knew leader, and they said that their new leader wants to speak to you." His eyes were pained, like they were hiding something back.

Closing her eyes softly, Morningstar took a long, slow breath, taking everything in. After a few moments of the silence, her eyes flew open and she looked at the black and white tom sitting next to her love. "And why are you here, Flashbreeze?" Her voice was not angry, but it was slightly angry. She had hated Shadowclan, ever since her brother went there, trying to kill her because she didn't go with him.

Flashbreeze jumped softly as he was called on. "Oh, um…" he made a face like he was trying to remember what he was going to say. After a moment, he looked at her again, remembering. "He… he looked scared. Like there was a battle going to happen, for the medicine cat apprentice… his eyes glittered in a way that said "Starclan, don't let me die"." The warrior said softly.

After that, Rockspark nodded and tapped his tail on Flashbreeze's nose to get his attention. "Thank you, Flashbreeze. You can go now. Go tell the others to eat and rest, and you do the same." He said softly, Flashbreeze on of his best friends.

Quickly, Flashbreeze stood up and nodded to the new leader quickly, and then his best friend, then darted out of the den, and disappeared into the clan's clearing.

Her eyes clouded, Morningstar moved towards her love and curled around him painfully. "My first day as a leader, and I already am putting my clan at risk." Her head was still high, not giving up, not yet.

A soft sigh left Rocksparks clamped muzzle and he rested his head on hers gently. "It is ok, we will get through this, I promise Starclan." He lifted his head and rasped his tongue across his mate's forehead.

Her eyes looked out to the clearing, and she stood, taking a deep breath. "It is almost Sundown. Get ready for a battle."


End file.
